


bro field trips suck

by hecks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: :(, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, F/M, Gen, Mild cussing, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Minor Original Character(s), Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Or Natasha - Freeform, Parent Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, my heart can't take writing without tony, or Steve, slightly OOC flash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecks/pseuds/hecks
Summary: 'As soon as they had taken their seats, Mr. Leopold barges into the room with a folder of discolored papers oddly stacked against his chest. "Attention, students! I have glorious news, we had drawn straws in the science teacher break room and of course, I won! We have been blessed with the righteous opportunity to tour the luxurious Stark Industries™! I know, I know, you're all just quivering in your miniature shoes in anticipation. As long as you get these signed by the next fortnight, we will depart on this once-in-a-lifetime adventure through the shining halls of the Stark palace!" Everyone couldn't help but gape at the substitute, it had taken a few moments for it to settle on what he had screamed. A roar of cheers was set off by the one and only Flash Thompson, staring directly at Peter.'lol discontinued until further notice
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	1. the slip

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy it has been a while since ive made one of these bad boys  
> alternative title : flash and cindy have aneurysms because of peter

As soon as they had taken their seats, Mr. Leopold barges into the room with a folder of discolored papers oddly stacked against his chest.

"Attention, students! I have glorious news, we had drawn straws in the science teacher break room and of course, I won! We have been blessed with the righteous opportunity to tour the luxurious Stark Industries™! I know, I know, you're all just quivering in your miniature shoes in anticipation. As long as you get these signed by the next fortnight, we will depart on this once-in-a-lifetime adventure through the shining halls of the Stark palace!" The substitute let out a deep breath, clearly excited himself for the upcoming trip.

Everyone couldn't help but gape at the substitute, it had taken a few moments for it to settle on what he had screamed; roars of cheers were set off by the one and only Flash Thompson, staring directly at Peter. A variety of reactions appeared from each corner of the room, but generally was students radiating positive reactions. Peter couldn't help but sink into his chair, knowing how disastrous this was for him.

He could hear a small laugh from a few seats away from him, Flash. "You seem upset, Parker, afraid your lie is gonna finally get exposed by yours truly?"

"Shut up, Flash." Ned replied for the boy. "You're just jealous that his life is way more interesting than yours." While Ned may be brave for standing up for him, it certainly wasn't the smartest decision.

"I'm sorry? Couldn't hear your squeaks from beyond that blubber, I was talking to the walking genitalia." Flash spat back at Ned; he could feel the anger swelling in his fists, quickly sitting up straight to address the shaming comments made towards his best friend.

MJ, who had been reading the entire time, spoke up before he was able to. "Wow, you're so cool Flash. Thank you for your input." She glared at him, a warning to back off. His huffs confirmed that he pussied out from continuing the verbal assault he was attempting to put on them. MJ simply smirked at Peter and looked back down towards her book.

"Hey, don't listen to Flash man he's just a jerk." Peter consoled the obviously hurt boy. "He wishes he had a friend as cool as you."

A smile perked from Ned, pushing Peter slightly at the sappy reassurance he had given him.

"Remember students, two weeks!" Mr. Leopold suddenly shouted; they hadn't even noticed that the teacher had begun handing out permission slips. Oddly, he emphasized the different shades of blue he used for each individual piece of paper.

\--------------------

The final bell rings, releasing all students to be picked up by their respective guardians or simply to walk home. Peter makes his way over to MJ's locker, knowing her ride doesn't arrive for another ten or so minutes.

"That was a pretty hot glare you sent Flash, but I could have totally handed it to him myself." He leans on the locker beside her, giving her a smirk as she slams it shut.

"You would have gotten out a solid two words before freezing, loser." She walks in front of him with, delivering a small kiss on the cheek. "Good thing you have me here to be your heroine.

He flushes pink, rubbing his hands together anxiously. He wraps his hands around hers and they shuffle together outside, releasing his grip once he sees a familiar motorcycle parked to the side of the street.

"I told him to warn me ahead of time when he would be picking me up." Groaning, he starts walking over to the man, only stopping as MJ grabs his hand once more:

"Embarrassed to have Captain America pick you up? Most kids would actually faint at the sight of him." Pleased having had the final word in, she lets go of his hand and he makes his way over to the man waiting for him.

"Take off that helmet and you're dead to me." Peter squeaked with his finger on the man's chest.

"Whatever you say, bud, hop on back lets get out of here." Assisting the boy onto his ride, he adds, "Did you have a good day at school," before revving the engine out of the school zone.

"It was fine, just tired."

Noticing the increased grip, Steve yells, "I have no idea what you just said but we can watch a movie of your choice tonight to make you feel better!" 

Arriving at the tower, Steve motioned him to the elevator.

"Let's head upstairs, Nat hasn't seen you in a over a week and has been cranky all day because of it." The sympathetic look Steve gave him gave him all the information he needed to prepare for the affection onslaught he was about to face.

They made their way to the elevator and ascended to the Avenger's common room. As soon as the door opened, he spotted a familiar figure waiting on a stool with her legs crossed.

"Welcome home, маленький паук." Using her finger to indicate she wished him to come closer.

He made his way over to her, smiling as she brought her hand from his hairline to his hair. "Did you have a good day?"

"It was fine, there was this old lady this morning who tried walking into the road but New York traffic actually sucks so she kept almost getting ran over so of course while I was swinging by I thought that I might as well help her, but she was a lot slower than I ever imaged her to be so it ended up taking like 20 minutes and I was almost late to school it was crazy I knew old people were slow but that felt like an actual eternity it's so weird." Peter was taking a short breath to continue his nonsensical rambling but a light finger over his lip indicated that he should calm down. "My bad."

She smiled down at the boy with an unusual softness in her eyes.

"Tony was looking to talk to you about something earlier, all giddy about it." Steve tells him from the side.

There is no way he could know about the trip, could he? Unless it was him who set it up in the first place, but Mr. Stark would never do that to him. Would he? Nervously, he trotted over to the elevator, giving an awkward side smirk to Nat in the meantime. 

"Mr. Stark's lab please, Friday!"

"Right away, Peter." The disembodied voice obliged. 

His arms were practically glued to his sides, the last thing he wanted was for anyone to know about his trip. Normal field trips are a Roman delicacy to Peter, as even his last trip to the New York Historical Society brought a rather strange ending. The elevator doors opened, he was immediately able to hear blasting rock music from down the corridor. Although, as he approached it got quieter rather than louder. Upon entering the lab, the music was barely heard. The only prominent noise was Tony Stark himself whistling Peter over to his side. He ran over to him, curiosity in his eyes as he spots a contraption in front of the man.

"Hey, Hey! No running in my lab I got dangerous stuff in here, kid!" Sighing, he grabs the kid's sleeve and pulls him closer. "I need you to check the configurations on this, I'm running on at least 17 cups of coffee and I do not think I am seeing straight."

Peter gives him a disapproving glance before pulling up a holograph to inspect the details of the device. Stark watching as he types a few adjustments in a few select areas. He follows Peter's eyes to a particular strand of information, seeing the boy then burst out laughing.

"Mr. Stark I think more than just your eyes aren't working." He glares towards Peter, mumbling something about 'Yours won't work when I clock you in the head'. "No wonder you needed my help, this is a mess." Peter states in a joking manner.

"That's not very nice, kid." His mouth turns upwards into a slight smirk. "But thank you, now, onto more pressing matters."

Peter's heart practically stopped, he had completely forgotten about why he was nervous to come here in the first place. "What do you mean, Mr. Stark?" The only way for him to survive was to seem oblivious. "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"No, no kid, I just wanted to talk about upcoming school related shit." Rejecting the idea that he would be getting onto the boy.

Ah. So he is aware of it, if he is the one who set it up he was prepared to effectively kick the older man in the shin.

"Your school approached Stark Industries about a field trip, of course we would have said no if it were any other school, but this isn't any school. It's yours." Taking a second to find his words, he let out a sharp breath.

"If you're worried about me bothering you during it, you shouldn't. Pep already threatened me, so you're good. No promises about the others, though, they're wild animals out for blood; specifically, yours."

Peter gulped, knowing the others didn't have a leash like Pepper does with Mr. Stark.

"Why have you done this to me, Mr. Stark!" Peter exclaimed.

"You put yourself in this mess by associating yourself with me, kid." 

Peter punched his arm.

"Anyways, where is the permission slip? Your aunt is still out of town so either have me or Pep sign it." Putting his hand out towards Peter, expecting it to be placed there.

He digs his hand into his pocket, taking a few seconds to emerge with a practically crumbled piece of blue paper in his palm. Stark signs it with an ineligible signature, handing it back to Peter then raising his hand to scruff the boy's hair.


	2. the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao he fucked

"Hand over your slips, students! Today is the day we venture into the unknown; a tower, but not just any tower. Stark Industries™! Many of us have dreamed of the day where our toes clench the shiny floors of the skyscraper founded by a man with more than just superior intellect! Today, you all embark on a journey of eye-opening wonders and pure astonishment beyond comprehension!" By the time he had finished his spiel, the majority of the students had already placed their permission slips into his hand and taken their seat on the bus.

Peter shakily handed his to the sub, he had heard plenty of reassurance from Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts on their involvement. That didn't stop any of the others from learning about the trip while he was there and taking it upon themselves to out him. Even worse, they could do something stupid and accidentally reveal him as Spider-man.

He followed directly behind MJ towards the back of the bus, leaning his head on her shoulder as comfort for what he might have to endure.

"Look at this, Parker's scared shitless!" Flash sits on his knees in the seat in front of them, resting his elbows on the top. "No wonder, after all, he _is_ about to get exposed." He grins at them from ear to ear, then lets out a gasped laugh. "I can't wait until everyone hears about this, the puny Parker was lying to everyone!"

A few around him looked sympathetically at him, but he could tell they didn't believe him.

He understands though; it's public knowledge that Stark Industries doesn't even accept high schoolers as interns, so why would Peter of all people have one? Nothing about him was particularly special to him. Sure, he is smart and could stop a speeding truck with his bare hands, but they don't know that. Other people deserved to be in his position next to Mr. Stark more than he did, he thought. Although he knows if he said that to the man himself, he would argue otherwise.

Ned took his seat to the seat across from them, smiling as the bus engines started up. "Can you believe it, Peter? We're getting a professional tour through _Stark Industries_! This is so cool dude..." He seemed like he wanted to continue, but snickering from Flash stopped him. His smile deteriorated into a small frown. "Hopefully an intern says hi to you, nothing big so at least these asses will be able to realize they were wrong."

Peter just shrugs, wanting to shrink further into the shoulder of his girlfriend.

He wants to enjoy this trip so badly, but the past experiences of _other_ trips blocked that hope. Closing his eyes, he thought back on the beginning of his trip to Oscorp. Everyone had been so excited, readjusting his glasses as they walked through the entrance of their research department. His friend comforting him as he writhes in pain shortly after he was bit and helping him hide it from the staff at the building.

So far, all field trips he has been on ended disastrous. MJ wrapped her arm around his shoulder, rubbing small circles on his arm. Despite the anxiety he feels, Peter allows himself to breath and attempt to relax into her comforting gesture.

As they exited the bus, he could feel Flash's eyes never leaving him. His spider-senses never calmed down with him around, the unsaturated ill intent radiating from the ass-hat was enough to cause his body to react negatively.

"Alright, class! Once we get inside the castle I will assign you into groups of 5 for different sections of the tour!" Rather than calmly entering the building, like civilized teenagers, many rushed to open the door and run inside. " _CLASS_!" As the rest filed inside, they took a moment to appreciate the slightly narcissistic interior-decorating.

Peter immediately ran his eyes through the lobby, assuring that nobody high-level was awaiting. He landed on the counter, seeing the receptionist Ms. Peanut laughing to a figure in front of her. Glancing to whoever she was giggling to, he sees a fellow intern talking. He was clearly barely able to reach over the counter.

He was around his age, maybe a little older. She pointed over to us, and he turned around and sighed only to start walking over to his school group.

"Hello! I guess I'll be doing your tour. This isn't really my job, but..." He took a look at Peter.

"I was asked to do this particular group for, reasons." He announced awkwardly as he presses his thumb nail down with his teeth.

Looking at his identification card clipped to his chest, it read 'Max W. Access Level : Beta 1', and was decorated with his picture and the bottom half being a light pink.

"Anyways, um, welcome to Stark Industries! Follow me this way over to the security section. The lovely Peanut over there will have your temporary badges ready for you in a, uh, moment." He awkwardly smiles at them, clearly not used to this type of environment. "Any... questions?" 

Practically 3/4's of the class rose their hands, Max taking a step back in surprise to seeing this much excitement over his job.

"Ah, yes, uh, you!" He points towards Sally Avril.

"Um, not to be rude or anything but you seem kind of, young, to be working here. How old are you?" She reasonably questions.

Focusing his gaze back over to Max, he sees him pull a blank for a moment.

"Oh! I'm 15. I'm only really here because I graduated high school early and entered college." Although his answer was explanatory enough, she was not quite satisfied with his answer, so she continued:

"So it's not really age based, it's more you have to be college or above?"

He nodded in response.

"High schoolers aren't really, like, allowed to be here unless it's for a tour." Immediately understanding what he has just said, he gives an apologetic look towards Peter. "Well, I mean, exce-"

Before he can finish, Flash and his friend laughed at Peter, exclaiming, "No fucking way! We just got here and already got yourself exposed by an _actual_ employee here! This is too good."

The intern took a step forward, prepared to defend his fellow co-worker, but before he could do so Ms. Peanut re-emerged from a back room. "Here are your badges! Oh, and Peter dear you already have yours, correct?"

Peter nodded slightly, earning a soft grin from the receptionist.

"That's good, would have been embarrassing to have had to send Max upstairs to get yours." Clearly amused, she watched him dig through his bag and pull out a badge with the bottom half brandished yellow; it read 'Peter P. Access Level : Alpha 1.

Flash watched intensely as Peter rose from the floor with his badge in hand, furiously gaping at him. 

Relieved he didn't have to do any confrontation, Max takes the badges from her and begins to call out for people to receive their respective badges.

With only a few left in his hand, he beckons Flash forth for his.

Rather than the light pink Max wore, or the bright yellow of Peter's badge, his simply had a barely noticeable light grey. 'Eugene T. Access Level : Sigma 3'. His eyes darted from the blandness of his badge to the one attached to Peter.

Pointing towards Max, he questions, "Tour guide, why is mine boring while Parker's is bright yellow?"

Max glares up at him, mumbling something that Peter heard as: 'don't fucking call me tour guide' and 'little bitch I just wanted to work on my project but no I had to watch over a group of ungrateful shits'.

"Are you going to answer me? Or are you just going to keep talking to yourself like a freak." He spits impatiently at Max.

Before Max decided he wanted to hit the child, Ms. Peanut walks in front of him to answer his question: "Well, there are 6 levels to each badge label: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Omega, and Sigma. Each has a respective color and 3 different levels to them. Alpha is yellow, Beta is pink/purple depending on your specific level, Gamma is green, Omega is Blue, and Sigma is Grey. Sigma is for guests only, so it doesn't get a beautiful look to it."

Flash looked disappointingly down at his badge.

Their substitute runs back over to his class, 6 papers in his hand. "When I call your name, come over to me and I'll hand you your group designation!"

Excitedly, he explains to the group that each is named after the access levels; clearly thinking he is very creative.

"Michelle!"

She walks over, taking the yellow piece of paper from his hand and looking at her list of group mates. She originally smiles, but it quickly turns into a groan. "Peter, Ned, Flash, Cindy."

Peter and Ned were happy to at least be with each other, and MJ of course.

Flash on the other hand looked as if he was on the verge of smashing his head in and walked over to them lazily.

Cindy waved to her friends, then walked over to Peter, also casually avoiding Flash.

"Abe!" Leader of Beta, and "Betty!" Who was designated with Delta.

Moments later, "Seymour!" Gamma, "Jason!" as Omega, and finally; "Charles!" sadly representing Sigma.

They gave the students a few minutes to all gather together in their collective groups. 

"On the bright side, Peter, if something happens Flash really will be proven horribly wrong!" Peter really did appreciate Ned's optimism, God knows he wouldn't do it himself.

"I guess, at least the tour guide isn't a complete stranger or uptight new guy." Peter expresses, realizing that hopefully not all aspect of this trip will be hell.

Ned looked slightly behind Peter, internally thinking 'speak of the devil'.

"Ok so who the fuck stole my Fettuccine Alfredo last night, Friday just keeps laughing robotically at me every time I ask." Peter turned around to see Max standing with a hangry expression. "I really wanted that man, it was Olive Garden and that shit had the bread sticks in it, too."

"Nobody wants your nasty three-day old Fettuccine, Max." Peter says while choking out a laugh. "What are you even doing here, you work in the upper labs."

Max sighed: "Something about making your trip more comfortable, but so far most of your class is on the verge of some kind of crack overdose so I'm regretting this already." He looked over to Ned, putting out his hand. "Also, hi."

Taking his hand, Peter could sense the pure energy his friend was radiating into the shake.

Nudging his friend to say something, Ned squeaks out: "H _i_!" Only a slight voice crack.

"Looks like everyone is about ready to go, have fun with _that_." Max says, side-eyeing Flash.

" _Thanks._ "

\---

Making his way to the front of the crowd, Max coughs rather loudly to get their attention: "We'll be separating the tour into 5 different sections, only meeting for lunch and the final conference." He walks over to the Sigma group. "I'll be doing my portion with... the fuck's your name?"

"Charle-?"

"Charles and his group first, making my way up and ending with, uh, Alpha. Yeah... I'll be conducting lab tours for, safety reasons. Omega will get into the business side of Stark Industries, Delta gets to hear about the 'oh so fascinating' history, Gamma will focus on lab activities on the same floor as the lab tour, Beta will get to visit the Avenger historical area thing with all their shit in it, and finally Alpha will begin with a lecture from one of our scientists about what we actually do here. Well, stuff that can be discussed with high schoolers. Yeah, uh, have fun see you later. Lunch is at 11:30am. Bye."

Max grabs Charles' sleeve and gestures him to walk through security. 

"Charles Murphy. Access Level Sigma Three. Welcome."

Charles looked up towards the ceiling. "Woah."

"That, is Friday. The AI of this tower." Max explains, then taking a step through the scanner himself.

"Max Winslim. Access Level Beta One. Welcome back, Max. I'm glad to see you arriving in the morning rather than 2:00am, again." 

"Mmm, wow thanks Friday, appreciate it." He walks over to elevator, chewing his thumb nail while he waits for the rest of the class to pass. 

Eventually, only Peter, Ned, and MJ were left standing on the other side of the scanner.

Naturally, MJ took the initiative to push Peter through.

"Peter Parker. Access Level Alpha One. Hello, Peter, shall I arrive the others of your early arrival?"

Instantly, he yelled at the ceiling to not do so, his cheeks flushing as he does so: "No! No, Friday please do not alert anyone."

"I understand." The AI replied, slight mock heard from the AI.

All of his classmates stood gaping, it took him a moment to comprehend why.

"Ah, I can explain..."

Flash's fists tighten into themselves, his teeth gritting against each other as he shakes angrily. "What the actual _fuck_ Parker! You said you were an intern and even that's hard to believe, did you hack into the system? Pay someone off? This is all insane! No way is puny Parker some big shot at _the_ Stark Industries!"

As Flash took a stomp forward towards him, he feels a hand press on his shoulder. 

"We truly are limited on time, enjoy the tour!" Max throws Flash into the opened elevator, not knowing the first _special guest_ of the night was in there. The last thing they see before the doors close is a petrified looking Flash on the floor of the elevator, looking up.

"Friday, bring him to the designated press room and make sure he doesn't go anywhere else." He requests, pointing upwards.

"Of course, Max."

The elevator doors open once more, with no sign of anyone in there.

"Aight, rest of Alpha head up and meet with Flash." He takes a second to stop Peter before walking in, whispering, "If you have any troubles with that kid, tell me or tell Friday. The whole point of me being here is to make this an actually good trip. Don't let a bitch-ass punk bother you like that."

Peter's nod allows for his final view to be Max smiling at him with a thumbs up.

As soon as the elevator door closes, Ned erupts into laughter: "Sorry, sorry, it's just the look on Flash's face in both the elevator and when Friday announced you was too much. That was great."

"I didn't think it was _that_ great..." Peter mumbled.

MJ rests her elbow on his shoulder. "You have to admit; it was hilarious to see Flash get thrown on his ass."

She was right, he couldn't help but slightly giggle at the whole situation. He appreciates whoever put Max in charge of the tour, even if this did up horrible, he would at least have the image of a mocked Flash.

He wasn't quite sure why he looked so terrified; he wasn't even looking at the boy who embarrassed him. 

Cindy, of course, stood awkwardly in the back wishing she could have been with her friends.

As the doors opened, it revealed a certain bird holding Flash by his shirt.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean any harm it's just so hard to believe! Please!" The pitiful pleas of Flash reached deaf ears, literally. 

"Ah, Pete! Is this kid bothering you? I heard Friday announce you from the vents and came in just in time to hear this punk spout some shit." Hawkeye himself had immediately caught not only him, but Flash.

"Also, why didn't you say anything about a school trip? I would have loved to come say hi to you and your classmates." Clint pouted, causing Peter to perturb on why this grown man was seemingly on the verge of tears over his field trip.

"No, no, he was just surprised is all. Nobody believed I had an internship here, so..." 

Clint just nodded along, releasing his grip on Flash.

Surprisingly, he ran directly behind Peter as means of hiding from the Avenger. He never thought he'd see Flash go to him for comfort, or protection. After all the years of hearing 'Puny Parker!" screamed at him by the now shaking boy, Peter couldn't help but wonder what brought Flash to become the man he is today.

"Is it okay, if you like, avoid me?" Peter requested to the bird brain.

"Huh?" Dammit Clint.

"I don't want my classmates to really, like, know about any of this. I'm happy with just a simple internship, it's bad enough they know I have all-access." Clint nodded along to Peter's explanation.

Peter glanced to Flash behind him, as well as Cindy who only now had the courage to step fully out of the elevator.

Stroking his chin, he looked down at him. "Don't be surprised if you hear creaking from above, kid." He pat the kid's head and launched himself into the nearest vent entrance.

Upon his exit, Flash released his shirt, steadily walking forward to face him: "You've been telling the truth... this entire time..." He lowers his head slightly to meet Peter's eyes, "What the actual, fuck? What makes you so special?"

That had taken Peter aback, he had thought about that question many times himself but had never formally addressed it.

"I.. don't know. I'm sorry." Peter admitted sadly to the noticeably upset Flash.

As Flash was going to reply, a woman walked in.

"Welcome to Stark Industries!" Looking to the group, the vibes were not good.

"Ah, let us continue! We have prepared a presentation for you and the rest of your class when they arrive!" She guided them into Press Room 1, they took a seat in the only chairs in the room.

Flash scooted his closer to Peter, while Cindy did the direct opposite.

He wasn't quite sure how to feel about Flash's now curious eyes always watching him. Rather than the shivering sensation he had always brought, it was calmer, but still extremely uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope the flow in this chapter is better  
> ive started readjusting to creative writing again
> 
> so many essays  
> so so many essays

**Author's Note:**

> don't be afraid to insult me in the comments i am no pussy critique me please


End file.
